1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an uncured fiber-loaded polymeric strip adapted for use in a power transmission belt construction, belt construction made using such strip, and method of making such strip and belt construction.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide a strip of material adapted for use in making a power transmission belt construction wherein the strip comprises an uncured polymeric matrix material having opposed surfaces and a plurality of elongate reinforcing fibers disposed substantially uniformly throughout the matrix material in a random manner and in substantially parallel relation and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No., 3,464,875.
However, it has been found that with the desired better dispersion of the reinforcing fibers throughout the matrix material of the strip, i.e., the fibers are substantially isolated from each other so as to preclude the possibility of such fibers cooperating to define flow paths therealong, there is a tendency upon attempting to adhere such strip to an adjoining layer means of a belt construction during curing for fluid-containing voids; or the like, to be formed or appear at the interface of the strip and layer means thereby creating a problem of poor bonding at such interface and hence poor lamination of such strip to the layer means. This forming of voids is aggravated where the reinforcing fibers give off fluids during the curing action.
It is also known in the art of making pneumatic tires of polymeric material to provide so-called bleeder yarns between adjoining polymeric layers which are free of reinforcing fibers.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved uncured strip of fiber-loaded polymeric material adapted for use in a power transmission belt construction.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved endless power transmission belt construction made utilizing a strip of the character mentioned.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method of making a strip of the character mentioned.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved method of making a power transmission belt construction utilizing such a strip.
Other aspects, embodiments, objects, and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following specification, claims, and drawings.